


@v3ng3r$

by Castor_loves_Courgette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, College AU, Crack Fic, F/M, Funny, skype group au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_loves_Courgette/pseuds/Castor_loves_Courgette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are in college and one of them had the great idea to create a Skype group conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RichA$$Bo$$ created @v3ng3r$

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> I wrote this thing with a friend who posted it on ff.net (look for Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat). This is an Avengers crackfic that we hope you will enjoy. :3
> 
> (P-S : we both are french natives so we are sorry for any mistake you may spot, if you notice some please tell us and we'll correct it ! )
> 
> Don't forget to comment or give kudos, it'd make our day. :)

@v3ng3r$

 

 

Steve Rogers – CaptainHandsome

Tony Stark – RichA$$Bo$$

Bucky Barnes - russianintights

Natasha Romanoff – deathinblackleather

Janet Van Dyne – FashionWasp

Rhodey – WARMACHINEROX

Clint Barton – cawcawmfucker

Sam Wilson – REALcawcawmfucker

Bruce Banner – gammaray

 

 

\- I -

 

RichA$$Bo$$ created @v3ng3r$

RichA$$Bo$$ has added CaptainHandsome, WARMACHINEROX, deathinblackleather, russiantights, FashionWasp, Clint.B, Sam.W

 

RichA$$Bo$$ : hello

RichA$$Bo$$ : first things first

RichA$$Bo$$ : Clint and Sam i refuse to talk to u if u don't change ur usernames rn

Clint.B : rude

Sam.W : r u srs rn

RichA$$Bo$$ : i'm sorry who r u ? do i know u ?

Sam.W : asshole

RichA$$Boss : u mean a$$hole

Sam.W : i swear to god

Clint.B : brb

Sam.W : same

FashionWasp : FINALLY

FashionWasp : WE HAVE A GROUP

FashionWasp : why the hell did it take so long tho

RichA$$Bo$$ : bc SOMEONE did not have a skype until YESTERDAY

RichA$$Bo$$ : and by SOMEONE i of course mean our dear and beloved leader STEVE

FashionWasp : Steve is a 90 yo grandpa pass it on

RichA$$Bo$$ : where is he btw ?

WARMACHINEROX : I saw him in detention earlier

WARMACHINEROX : hi guys btw

RichA$$Bo$$ : wtf did he do this time

russianintights : GLAD YOU ASKED

RichA$$Bo$$ : fuck

russianintights : STEVEN FUCKING ROGERS GOT HIMSELF IN A FUCKING FIGHT WITH THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE FROM THE OTHER CLASS

FashionWasp : what ?

deathinblackleather : by « FUCKING ASSHOLE » he means Johann Schmidt

FashionWasp : ooooh thnx

FashionWasp : but who's he ?

deathinblackleather : a fucking asshole

FashionWasp : u don't say

russianintights : STEVE FUCKING PUNCHED THE GUY

russianintights : IN THE FACE

russianintights : AND FURY SAW HIM

RichA$$Bo$$ : man the pirate king really sees a lot for a guy with one eye

WARMACHINEROX : He Sees All

WARMACHINEROX : Fear Him

russianintights : PLFEKOJFIBNDKAIHUZBHJFKA2PIHDZUJZDJIHDFVGBHJZJA2P

deathinblackleather : translation : « Steve is an ass and if he ever does something like that ever again I will throw him in a basement and lock him up forever »

russianintights : I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL DO IT

russianintights : IF THIS WEAK ASS BITCH DOESN'T CHANGE HIS WAY I WILL DO IT

deathinblackleather : it's ok bae

deathinblackleather : i'll hold ur flower go get him

cawcawmfucker : relationship goal

cawcawmfucker : R U SERIOUS CLINT

cawcawmfucker : R U FUCKING SERIOUS

cawcawmfucker : SON OF A BITCH

cawcawmfucker : U'R THE SON OF A BITCH

FashionWasp : what ?

RichA$$Bo$$ : wtf

WARMACHINEROX : i'm lost and confused

REALcawcawmfucker : CLINT STOLE MY SUPER AWESOME USERNAME

cawcawmfucker : I DID NO SUCH THING I AM INNOCENT

FashionWasp : tag urself i'm Rhodey

FashionWasp : #lost&confused

REALcawcawmfucker : ok but to get back to Steve

REALcawcawmfucker : Bucky is Steve ok

cawcawmfucker : and more importantly

cawcawmfucker : Nat is Bucky ok

RichA$$Bo$$ : ^most important question tbh

deathinblackleather : James is currently on his way to get Steve out of detention but he had to punch a wall to calm himself

REALcawcawmfucker : mama Bucky on his way to get her bby

cawcawmfucker : wait a sex

cawcawmfucker : *sex

cawcawmfucker : *seC jfc

deathinblackleather : let's act as if we hadn't seen anything

FashionWasp : too late i screened

cawcawmfucker : who the hell is James

WARMACHINEROX : I'm James

cawcawmfucker : no but i'm talking about the other James

WARMACHINEROX : whaaat

FashionWasp : #lost&confusedpart2

deathinblackleather : James is Bucky

RichA$$Bo$$ : uhm no

RichA$$Bo$$ : Bucky is Bucky

cawcawmfucker : who the fuck is Bucky

cawcawmfucker : who the fuck r u all

cawcawmfucker : who the fuck am i

REALcawcawmfucker : U'R THE ASSHOLE THAT STOLE MY SUPER AWESOME USERNAME

cawcawmfucker : also who the fuck is deathinblackleather

deathinblackleather : i'm Nat

cawcawmfucker : fuck i thought u were Bucky

cawcawmfucker : who i just learnt was James

cawcawmfucker : but not Rhodey James

cawcawmfucker : my head hurts where's coffee

deathinblackleather : Bucky's first name is James

WARMACHINEROX : whaaaaaaat

RichA$$Bo$$ : wtf ??

RichA$$Bo$$ : why do we call him Bucky then ???

RichA$$Bo$$ : we should be calling him Jimmy ??

RichA$$Bo$$ : Jimmy Barnes ??

deathinblackleather : his name full is James Buchanan Barnes

deathinblackleather : Bucky comes from Buchanan

WARMACHINEROX : BUCHANAN IS A NAME ?

FashionWasp : #mindblown

cawcawmfucker : sounds fake but ok

RichA$$Bo$$ : idc his name is now Jimmy

WARMACHINEROX : ok but how did we not know that

REALcawcawmfucker : i did

deathinblackleather : bc i told u

REALcawcawmfucker : true

WARMACHINEROX : but how did U know

RichA$$Bo$$ : Rhodey

RichA$$Bo$$ : do u know who u r talkin to

WARMACHINEROX : oh

WARMACHINEROX : right

deathinblackleather : this morning James Rhodes aged 18 ate a bowl of cornflakes with what little milk he had left in his almost empty fridge and he has to buy new cornflakes bc his taste awful

WARMACHINEROX : waIT DID U BREAK INTO MY HOUSE

deathinblackleather : ;)

WARMACHINEROX : DON'T DO THAT SMILEY

deathinblackleather : ;)

WARMACHINEROX : GUYS SHE'S BLINKING AT ME WHAT DO I DO WHAT DOES IT MEAN

deathinblackleather : ;)

WARMACHINEROX : I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SLEEP EVER AGAIN

cawcawmfucker : Nat is the #1 of insomnia in the country

cawcawmfucker : i'm still afraid to close my eyes

FashionWasp : that explains the abuse of coffee

REALcawcawmfucker : PREACH

RichA$$Bo$$ : the real question is

RichA$$Bo$$ : WHAT keeps Nat awake at night

deathinblackleather : James

FashionWasp : aaaw

deathinblackleather : also me spying on all of u

FashionWasp : i take it back

cawcawmfucker : if we were in a horror movie Nat would be the only one to survive

REALcawcawmfucker : if we were in a horror movie Nat would be hunting the killer

RichA$$Bo$$ : where's the lie

deathinblackleather : if we were in a horror movie i would BE the killer

cawcawmfucker : …

REALcawcawmfucker : …

RichA$$Bo$$ : …

FashionWasp : …

WARMACHINEROX : i'm never sleeping ever again

CaptainHandsome : Natasha wouldn't kill u in ur sleep

CaptainHandsome : she'd want a fight and a challenge

deathinblackleather : true

FashionWasp : STEVE

RichA$$Bo$$ : Captain Handsome Face and Perfect Teeth !

REALcawcawmfucker : STEVE WTF HAPPENED

REALcawcawmfucker : STEVE R U OK

CaptainHandsome : If by « ok » u mean « still able to run faster than u when we'r jogging » then yes

REALcawcawmfucker : fuck

FashionWasp : but srsl tho what happened Steve ?

FashionWasp : Bucky told us u punched that Schmidt guy

RichA$$Bo$$ : u mean Jimmy

russianintights : call me Jimmy and i'll send Nat to take care of u

RichA$$Bo$$ : …

deathinblackleather : ;)

RichA$$Bo$$ : Rhodey i'm leaving for the night i'm going back home in Malibu

CaptainHandsome : ok so i was just walking on my way to eat

CaptainHandsome : and then i saw THAT MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH harassing a FRESHMAN

CaptainHandsome : like nailing him to the lockers

CaptainHandsome : and NO ONE was helping EVERYONE WAS WATCHING AND /LAUGHING/

FashionWasp : jfc

CaptainHandsome : so i just had to step in and stop him

russianintights : BY PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE ?

russianintights : REALLY STEVE ?

russianintights : REALLY ?

RichA$$Bo$$ : ok this is a v cool story but am i the only one shocked by Stevie's use of language

cawcawmfucker : same

CaptainHandsome : Clint u literally have « fucker » in ur username

CaptainHandsome : btw why do Clint and Sam have the same username ?

REALcawcawmfucker : CLINT STOLE MINE

cawcawmfucker : let's not go back on the subject

cawcawmfucker : but i did not

REALcawcawmfucer : I WILL SMACK UR FACE

RichA$$Bo$$ : Sam chill and take ur bird seeds

REALcawcawmfucker : …

WARMACHINEROX : Tony. Out.

FashionWasp : am i the only one worried about Steve's health ?

FashionWasp : did Schmidt hit back ?

FashionWasp : r u ok ? will u still be able to play ?

 

russianintights sent a pic

 

FashionWasp : UR FACE

FashionWasp : IT'S BLUE

CaptainHandsome : it's only the eye i'm ok

REALcawcawmfucker : wTF

WARMACHINEROX : THIS IS ENORMOUS WTF

cawcawmfucker : meh i had worse tbh

CaptainHandsome : same

RichA$$Bo$$ : the most important is that his perf teeth r all there

russianintights : IT COULD HAVE BEEN WORSE IF FURY HADN'T ARRIVED

russianintights : HE COULD HAVE /DIED/

WARMACHINEROX : rn't u slightly exagerating

deathinblackleather : Rhodey do u know Schmidt ?

WARMACHINEROX : barely why

deathinblackleather : him and Steve hate themselves

deathinblackleather : since like

deathinblackleather : forever

deathinblackleather : if we were in The Purge Steve would be the first Schmidt would kill

deathinblackleather : and Steve wouldn't even kill him cuz he's so moral and shit

WARMACHINEROX : oh

CaptainHandsome : listen guys

CaptainHandsome : it was just a punch

CaptainHandsome : i'm fine

CaptainHandsome : he is too unfortunately

FashionWasp : « unfortunately »

CaptainHandsome : i only got to break his nose

REALcawcawmfucker : U BROKE HIS NOSE ?!

deathinblackleather : James just screamed « MOTHERFUCKER » and almost fainted

deathinblackleather : i just stopped him from punching the wall again

RichA$$Bo$$ : petition to buy Bucky a punching ball

WARMACHINEROX : what do u mean petition u have enough money to buy him 5000000

RichA$$Bo$$ : true

RichA$$Bo$$ : what if i paid for a whole gym

RichA$$Bo$$ : the Bucky Gym

RichA$$Bo$$ : for angry bfs

FashionWasp : speaking of angry

FashionWasp : where is Bruce ?

RichA$$Bo$$ : …

 

RichA$$Bo$$ added gammaray

 

RichA$$Bo$$ : MY SCIENCE BRO

RichA$$Bo$$ : MY FAM

RichA$$Bo$$ : MY SON

gammaray : I'm not ur son wtf

RichA$$Bo$$ : WHO TF FORGOT TO ADD MY SMOL SON ON THE CONVERS

WARMACHINEROX : technically u did

FashionWasp : ooouh snap

FashionWasp : i screened it btw

RichA$$Bo$$ : Janet i thought u were my friend

FashionWasp : oh :) sweetie :)

RichA$$Bo$$ : traitor

RichA$$Bo$$ : no more selfies with u

FashionWasp : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FashionWasp : TONY U'R THE MOST PHOTOGENIC OF MY FRIENDS

FashionWasp : U CAN'T DO THAT TO ME

gammaray : uhm what is happening

gammaray : where am i

cawcawmfucker : in hell

cawcawmfucker : welcome

cawcawmfucker : u'll get ur membership card soon don't worry

gammaray : aw thnx

gammaray : what am i doin here

RichA$$Bo$$ : don't get mad

RichA$$Bo$$ : i forgot to add u

RichA$$Bo$$ : ily it was an honest mistake

RichA$$Bo$$ : and then Steve punched a guy and we totally forgot

gammaray : it's ok

RichA$$Bo$$ : ily

gammaray : i know

RichA$$Bo$$ : ilyvm

gammaray : i know it's ok

REALcawcawmfucker : get a room jc

RichA$$Bo$$ : :*

REALcawcawmfucker : omg

RichA$$Bo$$ : :* this on is for u Sam

REALcawcawmfucker : stay away from me

gammaray : ok so it's sweet u added me

gammaray : but i got work so

gammaray : bye

 

gammaray has disconnected

 

WARMACHINEROX : same tbh

RichA$$Bo$$ : noooooo Rhodey staaaaaaay

WARMACHINEROX : Tony i'm literally on the bed behind u

RichA$$Bo$$ : Rhodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey

FashionWasp : true friendship

 

WARMACHINEROX has disconnected

 

RichA$$Bo$$ : :'( :'( :'(

FashionWasp : Tony don't u have work to do

RichA$$Bo$$ : yes

RichA$$Bo$$ : i do

RichA$$Bo$$ : but it's too early to do it rn

REALcawcawmfucker : r u serious rn

RichA$$Bo$$ : i only work at night

RichA$$Bo$$ : i'm like Batman

RichA$$Bo$$ : i'm a creature of the night and super rich

FashionWasp : how many cup of coffees did u have

RichA$$Bo$$ : currently ?

RichA$$Bo$$ : 2

RichA$$Bo$$ : i'm drinking the 3rd

REALcawcawmfucker : dear lord

cawcawmfucker : aw friend

cawcawmfucker : #teamcoffee

REALcawcawmfucker : more like #teamdeathisnear

FashionWasp : i think we're all part of that team tbh

REALcawcawmfucker : true

REALcawcawmfucker : hey where r Nat Bucky and Steve ?

cawcawmfucker : idk

FashionWasp : Nat still hasn't come back i think she's still with Bucky & Steve

deathinblackleather : i'm omw home

FashionWasp : FINALLY

deathinblackleather : Steve fell asleep

REALcawcawmfucker : aw

deathinblackleather : and Bucky was in the shower when i left

deathinblackleather : Clint stop the coffee

cawcawmfucker : but mooooooom

deathinblackleather : it's an order

cawcawmfucker : :'(

REALcawcawmfucker : aha suck it

deathinblackleather : Sam don't u have a test tomorrow

REALcawcawmfucker : don't u

deathinblackleather : i already know my lesson

REALcawcawmfucker : who says i don't

deathinblackleather : how does Lolita by Nabokov end

REALcawcawmfucker : …

 

REALcawcawmfucker has disconnected

 

cawcawmfucker : ahahahahahahahahahahaha

cawcawmfucker : wait

cawcawmfucker : i'm in his class

cawcawmfucker : i too have that test

 

cawcawmfucker has disconnected

 

FashionWasp : this was beautiful

FashionWasp : ok Nat is here bye guys

FashionWasp : bye guys i mean Tony since u'r the only one left

RichA$$Bo$$ : bye

 

FashionWasp has disconnected

deathinblackleather has disconnected

 

RichA$$Bo$$ : #foreveralone2k16

RichA$$Bo$$ : #richaftho

CaptainHandsome : money doesn't buy friends

RichA$$Bo$$ : weren't u sleeping

CaptainHandsome : i woke up to the sound of ur loneliness

RichA$$Bo$$ : aw

CaptainHandsome : but i'm dead tired i'm leaving again

RichA$$Bo$$ nooo :'(

 

CaptainHandsome has disconnected

russianintights has disconnected

 

RichA$$Bo$$ : hello darkness my old friend

 

 


	2. which one of u fuckers did that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 as you can see!
> 
> So my friend (who you can find on ff.net under the username Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat) and I made a few arrangements since we noticed a few people had to read twice to understand some things. We hope it is a little bit more clearer and that, of course, you will enjoy. :)
> 
> We are opened to ideas and complains! Just be nice with us pls. English is not our first language and we try to do our best. :)

Steve Rogers – CaptainHandsome  
Tony Stark – RichA$$Bo$$ / TonyStank  
Bucky Barnes - russiantights  
Natasha Romanoff – deathinblackleather  
Janet Van Dyne – FashionWasp  
Rhodey – WARMACHINEROX  
Clint Barton – cawcawmfucker  
Sam Wilson – REALcawcawmfucker  
Bruce Banner – gammaray  
Scott Lang – JiminyCricket  
Peter Parker – stuDYING

 

 

CaptainHandsome, WARMACHINEROX, deathinblackleather, russiantights, FashionWasp, cawcawmfucker, REALcawcawmfucker and gammaray are connected

TonyStank : So  
TonyStank : I literally only slept 20min last night  
FashionWasp : Wtf  
TonyStank : and its all that it took for a FUCKING ASSHOLE to hijack my account and change my name  
TonyStank : so which one of u fuckers did that  
WARMACHINEROX : omg  
WARMACHINEROX : best day of my life  
TonyStank : i'd accuse u but u couldn't hijack my technology  
WARMACHINEROX : usually i'd be mad at u for even thinking of accusing me without any proof but today i am at peace with the whole world  
TonyStank: WHO TF DID THIS  
WARMACHINEROX : YEAH WHO DID THIS SO I CAN KISS U  
TonyStank : and here goes our friendship  
FashionWasp : Not me  
FashionWasp : But OMG i'm dying  
cawcawmfucker : omggg  
cawcawmfucker : not me  
cawcawmfucker : but since when does xmas happen in september  
TonyStank : i literally feel so attacked rn  
CaptainHandsome : What the fuck happened ?  
TonyStank : IDK  
REALcawcawmfucer : i'm taking as many screens as i can so i'll remember that day til my death  
WARMACHINEROX : same  
TonyStank : im unfriending u all  
TonyStank : u dont know who u'r talking to  
TonyStank : ill make ur lives a misery  
TonyStank : u r all on my list of suspects  
deathinblackleather : calm down Tony  
gammaray : she's right you can't accuse ur friends like that.  
TonyStank : BUT BAE  
TonyStank : LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE  
TonyStank : IT CAN'T BE ANYONE ELSE IN THIS SCHOOL I'M FRIENDS WITH THE SMARTEST STUDENTS  
cawcawmfucker : awwww  
TonyStank : except u  
cawcawmfucker : fuck u  
REALcawcawmfucer : OUUUUH SNAP  
CaptainHandsome : It's just a dumb prank Tony don't be so upset  
CaptainHandsome : Plus, it's funny  
TonyStank : i thought u were on my side Cap  
TonyStank : now it's me against the world  
WARMACHINEROX : nah don't worry fam we'll find the criminal  
TonyStank : thx fam but don't think i forgive u  
WARMACHINEROX : i know ily  
TonyStank : ily too  
gammaray : why don't u change it back  
TonyStank : CUZ ITS STUCK  
TonyStank : I ALREADY TRIED EVERYTHING IT WON'T GO  
FashionWasp : Rip  
russiantights : while waiting for a solution can we talk about the food they serve in the cafeteria ?  
REALcawcawmfucer : it looks like the shit they served us in my summer camps when i was a kid  
CaptainHandsome : Same  
FashionWasp : I don't go near the cafeteria ever since the fish gave me acne for 2 weeks  
gammaray : fish doesn't give acne  
FashionWasp : 2 WEEKS  
deathinblackleather : we make our own food u should do the same  
TonyStank : or call a caterer  
cawcawmfucker : humm excuse me we dont all have money to call a caterer everyday  
russiantights : ur broke cuz u spend all ur money on pizza  
cawcawmfucker : true  
cawcawmfucker : pizza is love&life u cant understand  
REALcawcawmfucker : i can  
WARMACHINEROX : i can too  
cawcawmfucker : aaaaay  
REALcawcawmfucker : aaaaaaaaaay  
WARMACHINEROX : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay  
TonyStank : #TeamShawarma  
WARMACHINEROX : i'm unfriending u  
TonyStank : :'(  
REALcawcawmfucker : ok but srsl  
REALcawcawmfucker : i think i know a guy who can change the menus  
FashionWasp : BRING HIM TO US  
FashionWasp : OUR SAVIOR

REALcawcawmfucker has added JiminyCricket

FashionWasp : OUR MESSIAH IS HERE  
JiminyCricket : uhm  
REALcawcawmfucker : i present u Scott Lang  
TonyStank : wait  
TonyStank : did u say Scott Lang  
JiminyCricket : r u Tony Stark  
JiminyCricket : man i love ur username  
TonyStank : DON'T TOUCH MY CAR  
CaptainHandsome: Did i miss something or... ?  
cawcawmfucker : ???  
russiantights : i think we all missed something  
deathinblackleather : i know what's happening  
WARMACHINEROX : I KNOW TOO  
FashionWasp : Uhm what do u know ?  
gammaray : isn't Scott Lang that kid who drove Norman Osborn's car in a swimming pool  
REALcawcawmfucker : wtf  
russiantights : hardcore  
FashionWasp : WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU  
JiminyCricket : ok listen i had reasons  
FashionWasp : THIS IS NOT A REASON  
JiminyCricket : y r u shouting at me ?  
JiminyCricket : what did i do ??  
JiminyCricket : who r u ???  
cawcawmfucker : idk who i am either  
cawcawmfucker : let's form a club  
REALcawcawmfucker : anyway  
REALcawcawmfucker : i added u so u could change the menu of the cafetaria pls  
JiminyCricket : oh i can do that  
TonyStank : how r u gonna do that  
JiminyCricket : well i'm gonna hack it  
TonyStank : OH  
TonyStank : SO U CAN HACK THINGS HUH  
gammaray : tony no  
TonyStank : TONY YES  
JiminyCricket : uhm what  
TonyStank : DID U HACK ME U LIL SHIT  
CaptainHandsome : Tony please do not insult the new guy  
TonyStank : HE HACKED ME  
TonyStank : I CAN FEEL IT  
TonyStank : ADMIT IT U LIL SHIT  
JiminyCricket : what did i do  
FashionWasp : U drove a car in a swimming pool  
JiminyCricket : I HAD REASONS  
FashionWasp : IT'S ILLEGAL  
JiminyCricket : NORMAN OSBORN IS A SOB AND HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED  
russiantights : where's the lie tho ?  
deathinblackleather : ^  
FashionWasp : IT. IS. NOT. A. REASON.  
JiminyCricket : if he had attacked ur local clothing shop i bet u would have done the same  
FashionWasp : No  
FashionWasp : I wouldn't have  
JiminyCricket : who r u to judge me ?  
JiminyCricket : why don't u go back to worrying about who the next sexiest man is gonna be and leave others punish assholes  
FashionWasp : R u looking for war ?  
JiminyCricket : not with u no  
JiminyCricket : i wouldn't want to hurt u  
deathinblackleather : oh u went there  
russiantights : rip  
FashionWasp : This is war.  
JiminyCricket : alright  
JiminyCricket : u'll regret it  
FashionWasp : U'll regret it  
cawcawmfucker : i ship them  
deathinblackleather : same  
russiantights : same  
FashionWasp : …

FashionWasp has disconnected

deathinblackleather : she says she hates u all  
deathinblackleather : even me  
JiminyCricket : i hate u all too  
TonyStank : AND I HATE U TOO  
TonyStank : FUCKING HACKER SHIT  
JiminyCricket : I DID NOT HACK U WTF IS WRONG WITH U ??  
JiminyCricket : but i think i know who might have  
TonyStank : BRING ME THE NEW VICTIM  
TonyStank : LET ME INTERROGATE THAT LIL SHIT

JiminyCricket has added stuDYING

JiminyCricket : this is Peter Parker  
JiminyCricket : he's a freshman  
JiminyCricket : very good with tech  
TonyStank : omfg  
TonyStank : it's my son  
WARMACHINEROX : hum wat  
stuDYING : hey guys  
CaptainHandsome : Hey Peter  
CaptainHandsome : It's Steve  
CaptainHandsome : You ok since yesterday ?  
TonyStank : wait Cap how do u know my son  
stuDYING : omg Steve Rogers  
stuDYING : my hero  
stuDYING : thank you so much for yesterday I don't how to repay u I mean really I thought I was gonna die or something thank u so much  
stuDYING : my aunt May wants to kiss u  
deathinblackleather : he's already got one old lady in his life she's too late  
TonyStank : wait a sec  
TonyStank : was Peter the guy being attacked by Schmidt yesterday  
stuDYING : yes  
CaptainHandsome : yes  
TonyStank : i'm gonna kill Schmidt  
WARMACHINEROX : tony no  
TonyStank : TONY YES  
gammaray : hey Peter  
stuDYING : oh hey Bruce  
gammaray : how r u ?  
stuDYING : I'm good I'm good. U ?  
gammaray : really good too  
stuDYING : good good  
stuDYING : so  
stuDYING : what am I doing here ?  
russiantights : Tony is looking for the guy that hacked him  
russiantights : i'm Bucky btw hi  
deathinblackleather : and i'm Nat hi  
stuDYING : hi guys  
deathinblackleather : if anyone ever harasses u again just come to us ok ? we'll take care of u  
stuDYING : omg guys don't  
stuDYING : u'r all so nice  
stuDYING : thank u so much  
JiminyCricket : AHEM  
JiminyCricket : HE could be the guy that HACKED TONY u know  
stuDYING : what  
TonyStank : nah he's my son he couldn't have  
TonyStank : Peter Parker is too precious for this world  
stuDYING : and poor too  
JiminyCricket : omg u'r poor too  
JiminyCricket : my friend  
stuDYING : my new bff  
cawcawmfucker : hey i'm poor too  
cawcawmfucker : The Trinity of the Poor ™  
deathinblackleather : poor u  
cawcawmfucker : don't mock me  
cawcawmfucker : :'(  
TonyStank : u$$poor$$little$$being$  
JiminyCricket : shut up Tony $tank  
TonyStank : AHA  
TonyStank : ADMIT IT  
TonyStank : U'R THE HACKER  
JiminyCricket : i'm not the hacker wtf is wrong with u  
WARMACHINEROX : Tony calm ur tits  
TonyStank : NO  
TonyStank : NEVER  
TonyStank : ADMIT IT  
TonyStank : **A D M I T I T**  
CaptainHandsome : i don't think it's him  
deathinblackleather : me neither  
russiantights : same  
TonyStank : traitors  
TonyStank : all of u  
deathinblackleather : Janet says she's with u Tony  
TonyStank : tell her i love her  
deathinblackleather : she loves u too  
TonyStank : sweetie  
deathinblackleather : jesus christ i'm not a pigeon

deathinblackleather added FashionWasp

TonyStank : sweetiiiie  
FashionWasp : sweetheaaaaart  
JiminyCricket : has Queen B finished sulking in her silk sheets ?  
FashionWasp : Has the Ant-Man finished taking care of his little ants ?  
JiminyCricket : how do u know  
FashionWasp : Oh i know things  
FashionWasp : I have friends  
FashionWasp : I know a lots of things  
deathinblackleather : she asked me to do some research on u  
REALcawcawmfucker : what's the deal with ants ?  
cawcawmfucker : the same with u and birds  
REALcawcawmfucker : shut the fuck up  
cawcawmfucker : :)  
FashionWasp : Ant-Man loves ants  
russiantights : that sounds creepy when u say it  
FashionWasp : It was made to be  
JiminyCricket : it is NOT creepy  
JiminyCricket : i just have a small ant farm alright  
JiminyCricket : and i have a few ants  
JiminyCricket : my favorite is Anthony  
JiminyCricket : there not creepy at all  
TonyStank : …  
TonyStank : did  
TonyStank : did u name one of ur ants like me  
JiminyCricket : … it was for the pun  
JiminyCricket : ANThony  
WARMACHINEROX : WELL THIS IS NOT AWKWARD AT ALL  
REALcawcawmfucker : all is fine here  
cawcawmfucker : no but the pun is perf tho  
cawcawmfucker : i am amazed  
JiminyCricket : thx my Poor Friend  
cawcawmfucker : u'r welcome my Poor Friend  
stuDYING : hey Poor Friends and others I gotta go do my homeworks but it was an honour to be invited on this conversations with u all  
TonyStank : r u leaving us for HOMEWORKS  
TonyStank : r u serious  
stuDYING : … yes ?  
TonyStank : oh u poor sweet summer child  
TonyStank : u r so young  
TonyStank : u still worry about ur homeworks  
stuDYING : i need good grades to have money  
cawcawmfucker : ahahahahahahahahaha  
JiminyCricket : ahahahahahahahahahahahahahax2

stuDYING has disconnected

FashionWasp : Of course u don't work. Why am i not surprised  
JiminyCricket : screw u  
JiminyCricket : rich brat  
FashionWasp : Dunce  
JiminyCricket : Queen B  
FashionWasp : Ant-Man  
WARMACHINEROX : r those insults or nicknames i'm confused  
REALcawcawmfucker : idk  
CaptainHandsome : I think it's best if we let them do their thing and get back to work  
TonyStank : ahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
CaptainHandsome : ?  
TonyStank : u said « work »  
CaptainHandsome : I didn't mean homeworks  
CaptainHandsome : I meant work to welcome the students from abroad  
CaptainHandsome : Remember the school project thing that was to welcome students from far away countries and all ?  
TonyStank : … oooooooooooooooooooooh  
russiantights : u already have two students from far away why need more  
CaptainHandsome : Russia isn't that far away  
CaptainHandsome : And we only have Nat  
russiantights : i'm russian too  
CaptainHandsome : Buck u'r american  
russiantights : РОССИЯ МОЯ РОДИНА MOTHERFUCKER  
deathinblackleather : моя любовь  
russiantights : <3  
deathinblackleather : <3  
cawcawmfucker : urg get a room  
deathinblackleather : we wish  
CaptainHandsome : Not mine  
CaptainHandsome : I need it to work and sleep  
CaptainHandsome : Which I should be doing right now  
CaptainHandsome : Bye

CaptainHandsome has disconnected

russiantights : Steve is forcing me to help bye  
deathinblackleather : <3  
russiantights : <3

russiantights has disconnected

FashionWasp : I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TOO !!!!

FashionWasp has disconnected

deathinblackleather : she's forcing me to research all the new kids  
deathinblackleather : also she told me to tell Scott he's a dick  
JiminyCricket : tell her she's a pretentious brat  
deathinblackleather : she says that at least she's rich  
JiminyCricket : tell her that at least i'm not a blind and naive little girl  
deathinblackleather : i did  
deathinblackleather : she threw her pillow against the wall  
deathinblackleather : time to leave bye

deathinblackleather has disconnected

JiminyCricket : since no one else seems to be here i'm gonna leave  
JiminyCricket : send me what u want me to put on the new menu  
TonyStank : goodbye hacker  
JiminyCricket : i am not ur hacker  
JiminyCricket : i am ur conscience  
TonyStank : pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

JiminyCricket has disconnected

TonyStank : Rhodey is asleep  
TonyStank : Bruce is hs  
TonyStank : Sam and Clint r hs too  
TonyStank : am i really alone again ?


End file.
